Housings of the above described type are not new per se. For example, French Pat. No. 1,424,461 shows a housing having partition means. In accordance with this known design, the partition which separates two chambers is in the form of a cover connected to the housing by suitable screw-type fasteners. It has been found that the manufacture and assembly of this housing is rather complicated and costly. Furthermore, disassembly of the housing parts in order to permit inspection of the bearing is rather complicated and time-consuming. An additional disadvantage of this known design is that tight and loose bearing configurations require differently designed housing parts.